foxesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxy (King of Fighters)
Description Foxy is a video game character in the King of Fighters series. She first appeared as a striker for Kula Diamond in The King of Fighters 2000, and was first playable in The King of Fighters 2001 as one of the top tier characters. She ties her hair with the flag of the NESTS organization. History A high-ranked officer of the NESTS cartel, Foxy has been a member of the NESTS since the very beginning. She was honored with a high position in the organization by the president of NESTS, thanks to her superior skills with a sword and her undisputed loyalty towards the cartel. She instantly became friends with another fellow female executive, Diana. They both were assigned to the Kusanagi cloning project after the NESTS cartel managed to get a hold of Kyo Kusanagi, who was exhausted from the battle against the Orochi. However, Foxy was commissioned to do a different job: she would supervise the creation of a new biological weapon that would use the data from the Kusanagi DNA, but instead of wielding the typical crimson flames of the Kusanagi clan, it would use the power of ice instead. Foxy and Diana instantly got involved with the project as soon as they could. Known for being a strict, yet gentle leader, Foxy carried her crew along in this ambitious project. The product was a female warrior, in the shape of a young lady, who could wield the power of ice in the same way a Kusanagi would do with the flames. Taking some data from the Kusanagi cloning project, Foxy inputted the fighting data into the clone's system. More than her creation, Foxy saw the new agent, named Kula Diamond, as a young sister, perhaps even a daughter. Foxy was then informed that the clone of Zero, one of the higher ranked NESTS executives, has attempted to rebel itself against NESTS. Foxy thought it would be perfect combat experience for Kula, and she soon sends her creation to the battle fray, accompanied closely by her android bodyguard, Candy, assigned to watch over Kula in case she decided to turn herself against NESTS. Foxy watched with interest at how Kula did battle with K'. Foxy now knew what her superiors meant by classifying Kula as the “anti-K”: she had the same fighting ability as the short-tempered renegade NESTS agent, and both didn't seem to let go of the advantage. The battle ended with a draw, and soon after, Foxy informed Kula that she had to stop the Zero Cannon, the immense satellite that the Zero clone planned to use against them. Meanwhile, Foxy attends to Zero's hideout with Diana, in the moment when the Zero clone was at the brink of defeat at the hands of K'. He had already attempted to fire the Zero Cannon, but it was evident that Kula managed to arrive at the Zero Cannon just in time to deactivate the remote transmission. After defeating Clone Zero, Foxy and Diana retreat back to HQ, bringing with them a devastated Kula, who was in grief after the death of Candy, with whom Kula had developed an unlikely friendship. The president of NESTS planed to make the cartel public for the next King of Fighters tournament. Her surpriors directed her to enter and engae in supervision. Her assistants would be Kula herself, Angel, and a new biological creation, created completely through the Kusanagi cloning project: K9999. Foxy perceived the tournament as a perfect opportunity for Kula to put her mind away from Candy's death. However, as the tournament came to a close, Foxy was mysteriously shot or stabbbed from behind by K9999 and Angel. While many fans believed that Foxy was dead, SNK Playmore later stated that she's alive, and even showed her alive and well in one of Kula's intros in KOF XI. In KOF 2001, there is a cut scene which shows K9999 stab Foxy in the back. K9999 and Angel have since been expelled from canon, along with this scene. Movesets Honey Bee is an attack that will “kill” Foxy whether the attack was blocked or not. Thus, it is impossible to win a match with this move, but it is possible to achieve a “draw”. Prayer of the Planet is a unique SDM that the opponent must block it from the opposite direction to prevent damages. Only Original Zero possesses a similar move. Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2000 (2000) − Appears as a striker. *The King of Fighters 2001 (2001) − First playable appearance. *The King of Fighters '94 Re-Bout (2004) − Cameo appearance in stage backgrounds. Trivia *She is a tribute to Cutey Honey. Her sword is very similar, the manner she dresses, changing from outfits in a flash, and her moves are very similar to Honey's. *She appears in the ending for KOF 2000 along with Diana, if you fight Kula halfway into the game. They appear to give Clone Zero his punishment. If you don't fight Kula, the difference in the ending is that Heidern will appear, knocking the Zero Cannon's control off of Clone Zero's hand